Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Attack of the ToyBots
Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Attack of the ToyBots is a new movie and a sequel to Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite and Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Battle for Volcano Island Summary After the events of Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island Shredder Jr has created a toy factory to make an army of evil toys that will rule the world. So it's up to Connor Lacey,his class and the Cartoon Veterans to stop him and save the toys from becoming evil. Plot The opening intro for the film features Shredder Jr on some sort of game show (which is called the Biggest Genius). Shredder Jr states that by feeding Supers Carembola lunches, they can emit a gas that, combined with Quaza energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The film itself opens with Connor Lacey, David Brennan, Rachel Maher, Stephen Butler, Jenny, Trish and Mrs Boulger delivering a truckload of several million Carembola lunches to a Carembola lunches processing and Toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Carembola lunches, David Brennan, Rachel Maher, Stephen Butler, Jenny, Trish and Mrs Boulger unintentionally in the process. Connor Lacey chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the Connor finds David Brennan, Rachel Maher, Stephen Butler, Jenny, Trish and Mrs Boulger vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing David Brennan, Rachel Maher, Stephen Butler, Jenny, Trish and Mrs Boulger, he meets Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade, Ratchet, Undertone, Blurr and Optimus Prime, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, Starfire, Frost, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Catwoman, Big Barda, Lady Shiva, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Hiro Hamada, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax The Mask, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is Shredder Jr's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Preston Stormer and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Twilight contact Stormer who says that Shredder Jr's, invading toy army took over his house to use quaza energy coming from the refitting tower so Twilight tells Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breeze, Evo, Nex and Rocka to meet her and the others at the Makuhero City (whick is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co Out let and when they get there that see Twilight made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Twilight head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue Kim Possible. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so Class 14 and the Cartoon Veterans go through the factory, (rescuing Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Nate Adams, Whisper and Jibanyan in the process) collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys, then Class 14 the Cartoon Veterans head to Super Hero High. They then free Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd (who was in a frozen state on till Rachel bumped into him thanks to Twilight), who destroys the Super harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to The Doctor's Lair (Grodd even tells them to collect 500 super which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the film was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other then Chad-Bot himself who tells Shredder Jr, plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the film ends with Chad-Bot cutting Shredder Jr, mustache off with a electric shaver. Trivia This film is based on NickToons Attack of the ToyBots Characters Main Cast: #Connor Lacey (18 year-old student) #David Brennan (17 year-old student) #Rachel Maher (18 year-old student) #Stephen Butler (18 year-old student) #Sean Allen (18 year-old student) #Jenny (School of the Holy Spirit SNA) #Trish (School of the Holy Spirit SNA) #Mrs Boulger (School of the Holy Spirit Teacher) Cartoon All-Stars Cartoon Veterans #Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade, Ratchet, Undertone, Blurr, Optimus Prime #DC Super Hero Girls: Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Katana, Big Barda, Starfire, Frost, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, Cheetah, Star Sapphire #Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Baymax #The Mask Animated Series: The Mask #My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms #Hero Factory: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breeze, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Daniel Rocka #Kim Possible: Kim Possible #Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu: Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu #Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully #Yo-Kai Watch: Nate Adams, Whisper, Jibanyan Villains Shredder Jr ToyBots Evil toys Category:Connor Lacey